


Defensive

by Miss_Mae



Series: Training [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jealousy, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: A recent defeat leaves Crypto drunk and defensive.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Series: Training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Defensive

The Paradise Lounge was packed tonight as bodies crammed in to get a look at the recent champion. Mirage, Pathfinder, and Wraith had dominated in the ring for the second game in a row. Mirage’s fangirls crowded around the bar, begging for pictures, autographs, and dates. Mirage laughed and flashed his brilliant smile, flirting with a few of the more lovely girls. You sat at the far end of the bar, watching a crowd of people dance on the floor. All of the legends had come for the night, even Crypto. He sat next to you, drowning his humiliation at losing to the old man 1v1 in the final ring in a glass of soju. 

“My gun jammed..” He muttered into his glass. 

You gave him an apologetic look, sipping your own drink. The two of you were close, but Crypto had always been distant. He never wanted to hang out together without clothes around and he barely talked about himself. All you knew was what you had learned from watching him in the games and listening to the other legends talk to him. Lost in thought, you didn’t notice Mirage had sauntered his way to you. He flashed his trademark smile, leaning on his elbows over the bar to look you in the eye. 

“Hey, pretty lady,” he cooed. “If you’re done with doom and gloom over here, why don’t we go ahead and hit the dancefloor.” 

Mirage winked, causing you to blush and hide a bit behind your drink. Crypto muttered something in his native tongue. You turned to look at him, ignoring Mirage’s amused laughter as he walked back to the throng of women. Crypto’s glass was empty, his knuckles white around the glass. You feared for a moment that he was going to break it in his hand. His brow furrowed hard as anger danced in his dark eyes. A chill ran down your spine at the sight, Crypto was never angry. At least if he was, he didn’t show it. 

“Hey, come on, Crypto,” you flashed your best smile, pulling on his arm. “Let’s go dance, I’m dying to see which two feet you have.” 

Giggling, you pulled him to the dance floor. Techno lights flashed, obscuring the faces of the hoard that danced there. You slid effortlessly into the crowd, dancing smoothly to the beat. Crypto followed you clumsily, you realized that he had probably had a bit too much to drink for this kind of activity but he seemed fine. He stood by you awkwardly as you danced, hands shoved deep into his pockets, eyes shifting from person to person in the crowd. Wattson and Wraith slid their way to you, giggling. The three of you danced together, singing along to the music. An amused smile played on Crypto’s lips, but he stood there, swaying gently to the beat. 

A few moments later, a group of young men approached your small group. They were dressed in dress shirts and tight jeans, hair spiked in the latest fashion. Wattson giggled as one of them complimented her hair, the men joining your group. Caught in the moment, you forgot about Crypto, dancing along with the others on the floor. One of the men slid behind you, pressing himself against you, hands sliding across your hips. You blushed, embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable at the newcomer’s touch. In a moment, you felt a hand curl harshly around your wrist. The hand jerked you away from the man. Startled, you found yourself buried face first in Crypto’s chest, his necklaces rough against your head. 

Crypto practically growled an insult at the man, holding you tight against him. Confused, the man raised his hands in defense and slinked away. His body was warm and firm beneath you, steadying your spinning head. Gently, Crypto lifted your chin to look at him. A few of the people around you had stopped dancing, including Wraith and Wattson. You spied Mirage from the other side of the bar, watching you while cleaning a glass, face too far away to see his expression clearly. Crypto’s breath was strong with the sweet smell of soju, his face surprisingly innocent. 

“I- I’m sorry,” he muttered to you, accent thick. “I didn’t like that man touching you.” 

Your eyes widened. Was Crypto admitting feelings to you? He looked so gentle at that moment. Your body melted into his. He looked so handsome when his hair fell around his face as he looked down at you. His voice rumbling in his chest; arms tight around you. You blushed deeply and shied away, hoping to hide your reaction. The lean man was a bit too quick for you. He slid a gentle hand to your cheek, facing you towards him. Your heart raced as he leaned in, soft lips kissing you deeply in the middle of the dance floor. 

His breath was quick and light. His fingers curled in your hair and gripped your waist, pulling you in tight. He kissed you hungrily, practically inhaling you into him. Your head spun, something about his possessiveness and jealously was insanely turning you on. The hacker didn’t care about anyone, he barely showed emotions. But right now, you were like teenagers, kissing dangerously passionately in a crowded group at a bar. 

Most of the group had stopped dancing, you realized when you pulled away. People muttered to each other at the sight. Had the mysterious hacker just kiss that woman? Who was she? Why were they making out in Mirage’s bar? Your look instantly turned to Wattson and Wraith. Wattson giggled sweetly behind her hand, Wraith’s jaw hung open slightly, eyes wide in disbelief. Crypto chuckled, a sweet, deep tone in his chest. He slung his arm around you, pulling you off the floor and to the doors. 

“Let’s get out of here.” He smiled devilishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~
> 
> I decided to start a series! I'll do my best to update this often, but I haven't really thought of a specific schedule yet.


End file.
